Just A Kiss
by Grindell
Summary: An incident at a party causes Bart to question his sexuality. Teenage Bart. Pointless humor and fun. Not Milhouse. MM


Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to make 400 episodes over a span of nineteen years.

Warnings: Kissing, swearing, Boy/Boy loven (if this offends you, please don't flame, it annoys me)

Well, here's my half assed attempt at some slashy Simpsons fanfiction. It's mostly practice, so I didn't put much effort into it. Hope you enjoy the horribly clichéd plotline!

**Chapter One: Innuendo**

"Welcome!" Sherri and Terri opened the door to their party guests, inviting the hoard of cheering teenagers into their house. The rowdy boys and girls immediately attacked the snacks and began dancing to loud music.

"Hello Ladies." Bart Simpson strode in through the front door, a hand in his pocket and a sway in his step. "Nice shindig ya got here."

"Milhouse has brought the FUUUNNK!" Milhouse jumped up next to Bart, his middle and ring fingers folded down while the rest were held up rocker style.

"Bart, so glad you could make it." Sherri said.

"Me too, right?" Milhouse asked hopefully.

"Please enjoy the party." Terri said quickly before the twins pushed the two boys towards the snack table.

As Bart regained his footing he turned to Milhouse, letting his cool-guy persona drop. "Ooh man! How cool his this?!" Our first ever unsupervised party! At fifteen, it was well overdue." He folded his arms in resolve.

"I don't know Bart. A lot of these kids look older than us." Milhouse said, glancing around.

"Pffh! That's just Nelson and the other bullies that got held back." Bart's statement was immediately followed by a punch to his gut. He keeled over, clutching his stomach.

"That's for speaking the truth!" Nelson grouched before walking away.

Milhouse looked down at his writhing friend for a moment. "Hey Bart, I'm going to go smooze. Don't wait up!" With that, Milhouse ran into the group of dancing teenagers, taking off his shirt as he went. "WHOO-HOO!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't hurt yourself, you little…" Bart grumbled angrily under his breath as his stood up, clutching the table for support.

Minutes later Bart had regained his composure and was leaning against the wall, drinking his can of soda. He was eyeing a group of girls who were socializing nearby. He caught one of the blonde girls' eyes and winked, causing her to giggle and twirl a finger around her long hair.

"Oh, yeah. The Bartman is on his game tonight." Just as he was about to push off the wall someone grabbed his arm.

"Bart, we're playing a little game in the other room. Why don't you come play?" Sherri asked, a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

Bart raised an eyebrow at the purple haired girl. "What kind of game?"

"Spin the bottle." Terri answered for her sister.

Bart immediately perked up. "I'm in."

The twins cackled wickedly under their breath as they led an oblivious Bart into the next room, where a group of about twenty other boys and girls were sitting in a circle. Bart took a place between Alex and Kearney.

"Okay everyone, it's time for a little seven minutes in heaven." Sherri instructed suggestively as she patted a closet door behind her.

Terri held up an empty bottle, an identical wolfish expression. She then placed it in the middle of the circle. "But at our party, there's a twist."

Sherri held up a red blindfold and snapped it tight, eliciting a collective gasp from the group. "You will all be blindfolded." She snickered.

Murmurs broke out and Bart gulped. Sherri began tying the other guest's blindfolds as Terri suddenly tied a blindfold forcefully around Bart's eyes. "Ow! Hey, man, girl, not so tight! I see with those!"

"You can go first." One of the girls placed the bottle in his hand.

Bart gulped again, hesitating for a moment before he sat the bottle on the floor and spun it. No way he was going to be a chicken. He began breaking into a sweat, listening to the sound of the rotating glass slowing down on the carpet.

The very moment it came to a halt he was dragged up and thrown into the closet, another person falling after him.

"Have fun!" The chuckling girls chanted before slamming the door and locking it.

Bart moaned in pain as pulled the blindfold off, but it didn't make much difference because the closet was completely dark. Why the hell had he trusted those little witches? He was probably in here with some ugo.

Bart felt around, trying to get his bearings. There were boxes and junk littered around his feet that made it hard to stand and coats surrounded his face. He could feel the girl a few inches away, apparently having the same trouble.

Just as he was about to say something the unknown person tripped and fell forward with a deep shout, landing on Bart and effectively pinning him to the wall. Bart hissed at the pain shooting through the back of his head, but quickly forgot it as hot breath blew across his face and the body against his adjusted. Just great. It was a fatty after all.

Bart tried to wiggle away but other body was larger and apparently frozen in shock or nervousness or something. Very suddenly lips were on his own, moving rapidly and pushing his head back against the wall. Bart groaned again from the surprise pain and was surprised again when he felt teeth pulling gently on his bottom lip. Oh. That was new.

Hands held his shoulders and kept him from moving as that mouth continued its menstruations, nibbling his bottom lip before sucking on it and running a tongue along the seam of his slightly parted mouth.

Electricity shot off as the tip of Bart's tongue momentarily came into contact the offending one. A serge beginning at the base of his spine spread through his body to the ends of his fingers and toes, making them curl and leaving Bart a pile of mush in it's wake. He barely had time to gasp a shaky breath before his mouth was covered again.

The larger body pushed more forcefully against him, hands running up and down his neck, making him itch and tingle like he was covered in ants. Bart couldn't think. He could barely respond. This was the best kiss/make-out session he had ever had. It wasn't tender or expectant. It wasn't looking for him to take the lead. This person's lips were rough and forceful.

He was being dominated, and god, he had never felt so turned on.

Bart finally found the means to lift his hands and tangle them in coarse hair, attempting to crush their faces together. He eagerly returned every kiss, unsure exactly when he had decided to open his mouth and let his partner explore it. The shock of feeling a moist tongue massaging the top of his mouth actually caused him to arch his back, moaning against the mouth that was devouring his own.

Oh god, this was too much. How could this feel so good? This person tasted like beef jerky for god's sake! He wanted more…

Excitement shot through Bart, starting with his groin, when the hands moved from his neck to his sides, massaging up and down inside his jacket. Their tongues and lips moved frantically, tasting each other again and again.

Bart hand somehow forgotten that he was at his first unsupervised party, inside a closet with a very large god knows who, having the best make out session of his life.

Very suddenly his partner jerked back, pulling Bart up when the fifteen year old refused to left go of his grip on their hair.

"Wha- What's wrong?" Bart asked breathlessly attempting to pull the face back to his own.

"Oh, FUCK!" The other person cursed, putting more distance between them.

Bart jerked back and flattened himself against the wall in horror. He recognized that voice. It had laughed at him often enough.

Suddenly the door swung open and the flash of a camera lit up the closet. Sherri and Terri laughed and pointed with the other kids. Bart didn't really hear them because he was too busy staring at the _boy_ who was looking back at him with a matching expression of shock.

Nelson Muntz.

"EEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bart screamed at the top of his lungs and ran from the room with his hands in the air.

He paused in the next room, gasping for breath as he leaned against the snack table for support. He couldn't believe this! This was insane!! Bart had just had the absolute best kiss of his life… with Nelson.

Bart shuttered, realizing that he was a little sweaty and his pants… ahem. Yeah.

Dammit!! He wasn't gay!!!

"Hey Bart," Ralf Wiggum appeared. "You want a hot dog?" He held up the offending wiener.

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bart smacked the hot dog away and ran out the door, leaving the party behind.

He was well into downtown before he stopped, placing his hands on his knees and catching his breath.

Suddenly one of the members of the Springfield mafia stepped out of the shadows. "Hey kid, you look like you could use a fag." He extended his box of cigarettes.

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bart jumped back from the man and ran away with renewed strength.

The next place he stopped was outside Principal Skinner's house. "Bart Simpson!" Skinner marched out of his house, his expression stern but with a hint of concern. "You look awful. Did something queer happen?"

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bart ran again.

His decided to stop outside the church. He smiled as he huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Ah, yes. Religion will be on my side!"

Then he heard chanting coming from inside the church. "Convert! Convert! Convert! Convert!"

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bart sped off.

Outside the window on the other side of the church, Reverend Lovejoy and the congregation were chanting at the Buddhist Temple next door. "Convert! Convert!"

"Nevers!" One of the bald monks shook his fist at the group.

Bart made it home but was stopped in the yard by Homer. "Hey Bart! You're a fruit loop, right?"

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bart dodged around his father and into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Homer look at the door dejectedly. "I just wanted him to take the 'What kind of cereal are you?' quiz I found online. I'm a cocoa puff!" He added proudly.

Bart leaned his back against the door, panting heavily, rings under his eyes and his clothes disheveled. He gasped when Marge appeared before him.

"Welcome home, Sweetie! Would you like to play some pin the tail on the donkey?" She asked, laughing gruffly.

"EEEEAAaaa… Oh. I guess that's okay." Bart said, whipping the sweat from his brow.

"Wonderful!" Marge exclaimed, glad that someone had agreed to play it with her. She pulled out the brown tail and walked towards the poster of a donkey pinned up in the living room, Bart following.

"You see, it's great fun! You just have to take this tail," She took the paper tail and stuck it right in the center of the donkey's butt. "And shove it in the ass!"

"_EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_" Bart disappeared up the stairs in a flash, slamming the door to his room.

"Honey!" Marge called up the staircase. "You forgot your blindfold!" She waved the cloth over her head.

"EEAAAHHH-_HHA-HHA-HHA-HHA_!" The sound of loud sobbing issued from Bart's room.

"Mmmmmmm," Marge groaned in disapproval, placing her hands on her hips. "Sometimes I just don't know what gets into that boy."

* * *

XD Yeah, I'm stupid. :P Drop me a review if you enjoyed, there will probably one or two more chapters. 


End file.
